User blog:Nutterbutter12/Alucard VS. Frieza
Frieza galactic overlord and geonocide master VS. the hellsing organazations strongest fighter Alucard WHO IS DEADLIEST. Frieza will use finger beams death sausers ki based attacks body and super novas Alucard will use restriction release .454 caspul the jackal his body and omnepreasence. X-FACTORS 100 speed 100 98 endurance 100 93 inteelligence 91 87 creativeness 94 THE BATTLE: Frieza had orderd his men too land outside of a area where a huge power level was found more specificily outside hellsing manor.sir integra hellsing walks out with alucard at her side."I'll handle this" said alucard as he shot frieza with the caspull the bullet had no effect."hahahahahaaa is that the best you've got" said frieza."No" said alucard as he shot a finger off frieza with the jackal."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said frieza."you shot my damm finger off now you die".He aimed his finger at alucard and shot him with a thousand finger beams."wow not much is he" said frieza as he kicked over alucard's body. alucard's hand suddenly shot up and punched frieza's stomach."What the hell your dead" said a suprised frieza "not really" said a regenerating alucard as he was standing up." And i thought you were not that strong i guess"."Alucard kill him now situation a aproved release restraight level 1" said integra. " My pleasure integra" said alucard. Frieza then threw a death saucer straight at alucard slicing him in half.Shadow matter poured everywhere as alucard transformed."The hell are you" said frieza." What am I I am a former man the embodimet of your death I AM ALUCARD and ill be your killer"proclaimed alucard.Alucard sent three hellhounds at a smileing frieza who punched them all and flew up in the air and shot a flurry of ki blasts at alucard nocking him down.Alucard smiles and shoot's an arm off frieza. Who shot a finger beam in his brain."HAHHAHAHAHAHAAA" i can fight foreever you tire and will sometime fall while i... alucard uses omnipreesence to appear behind frieza and has hellhounds bite off a leg... will fight until the end".Frieza turns around and and punche alucard into a lake. 2 minuetes later alucard has not came up yet. " Where's your friend" said frieza. " He cant cross moving water" said integra."Perfect screamed frieza as he kill integra with a finger beam through the heart killing her instantly. WINNER: FRIEZA EPILOGE: It was an ordinary day after frieza conquerd earth a lake was being drained because gold was at the bottom.To the workers surprize a man in reds corpse was found at the bottom.When the boss walked up to the body and looked at it he fell over with a hole in his chest...the mans corpse had 1 bloody glove then the corpse stood up and shot every worker dead but 1. he told the worker this "wheres integra hellsing" the scared man said she she she's dead frieza killed her"."Well then tell frieza im after him and this time he wont escape alive" he then ran away the man ran in the other direction. Category:Blog posts